Miłość
by euphoria814
Summary: O tym jak Brennan ją postrzega


1.

Brennan musiała nauczyć kochać się przede wszystkim samą siebie. Wszystkie kanciaste wyrostki, nierówny wyrostek grzebieniowy, który zakończył jej karierę tancerki zanim ona w ogóle jej zapragnęła. Zbyt wydatne kości żuchwy, przez które w szkole średniej żartowano z niej.  
Musiała nauczyć się kochać przede wszystkim siebie, ponieważ bez tej akceptacji nie dokonałaby niczego w życiu. Jej pewność byłby w okolicy jej zbyt słabych kostek, a do forsowania swojego zdania, które dla niektórych brzmiało jak naukowy bełkot – musiała mieć w sobie to coś.  
Wiarę nie tylko we własną nieomylność, ale i też miłość, która dziwnie wyglądała jak akceptacja wszystkich tych małych wad i zalet.

2.

Musiała nauczyć kochać się na nowo swojego brata. To nie było łatwe, bo chociaż potrafiła zrozumieć dlaczego odszedł za pierwszym razem, zawsze istniało zagrożenie, że zrobi to ponownie, gdy ona w końcu wyjdzie ze swojej skorupy.  
Nie cierpiała każdej wady Russa, ale byli dorośli i nie mogła przemówić mu do rozsądku. Nie mogła kierować jego życiem, chociaż ta miłość, która zaczynała w niej nieśmiało się odradzać, nakazywała jej przede wszystkim pilnować, aby jej brat był bezpieczny.  
To nie było szczęśliwe uczucie, ale nikt nie powiedział, że miłość nie może być pełna niepokoju, a przez to właśnie cudowna.

3.

W przypadku Angeli nie miała wyboru, ponieważ to Angela kochała ją. I to uczucie było tak mocne, tak wszechogarniające, że Brennan przez krótki czas sądziła, że sama niczym księżyc świeci światłem odbitym. Emocje, które docierały do niej od Angeli nie zawsze potrafiły znaleźć swoje miejsce, więc wydawało się, że część z nich zostawała przekazana dalej.  
Miłość jednak nie działała w ten sposób. Miłość do Angeli była jak letnia burza, ponieważ przyszła niespodziewanie. Brennan początkową bała się tych gwałtownych, odkrytych emocji, ale gdy one z lekka opadły w powietrzu w ciąż znajdowało się to czyste orzeźwiające powietrze.  
W przypadku Angeli nie miała wybory i naprawdę była z tego powodu zadowolona.

4.

Miłość do ojca była najgorszym uczuciem z jakim się spotkała. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć dlaczego kochała mordercę. Czuła się zdradzona, że czekała na niego przez lata, modląc się o jakiekolwiek informacje o nim czy matce, podczas gdy byli zwykłymi kryminalistami, których łapała na co dzień.  
Ich jednak nie kochała, a uczucie do ojca nie było łatwe.  
Musiała na nowo go poznać. Na nowo go pokochać, ponieważ jeśli istniało coś piękniejszego od miłości – na pewno było to wybaczenie.  
Ta miłość zatem miała w sobie smak każdej z łez, które wylała, gdy zostali sami z Russem. Miała też nosić smak każdej z łez, które wyleją, jeśli jej ojciec złamie swoje słowo.

5.

Miłość do Bootha przyszła niespodziewanie. Nie było jej tam pewnego dnia, a drugiego nie potrafiła już przejść koło tej emocji obojętnie. Czuła, że przegapiła rozwój tego uczucia i nie wiedziała jak odnaleźć prawdziwą granicę pomiędzy martwieniem się o przyjaciela, bliskiego kolegę z pracy, a prawdziwą miłość, która sprawiała, że nie potrafiła oddychać normalnie.  
I nad tym przeszła do porządku dziennego, ponieważ miłość do Bootha, a raczej realizacja, że to uczucie się w niej znajduje – przyszła a najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Brennan nie musiała się jej uczyć, ale zrozumiała, że nie wszystko w życiu było proste, gdy pojawiało się to najpiękniejsze z uczyć.

6.

Miłość do Christine była bezwarunkowa, chociaż przez to jeszcze trudniejsza. Brennan wciąż nie potrafiła dojść ze sobą do ładu. Przede wszystkim nie wiedziała czy nie kocha za bardzo. Wcześniejsze uczucia nigdy nie były tak silne, a ich odbiorcy mogli je kontrolować. Ufała im, że nie pozwolą jej na więcej, niż to normalne.  
Z Christine było inaczej. Miłość dziecka nie miała granic i mała polegała na jej osądzie, a Brennan po raz pierwszy w życiu była tak przerażona.  
Christine nie mogła odejść, znaleźć sobie kogoś innego. Zawsze pozostawała jej córką, ale Brennan nie chciała kochać zbyt mocno, ponieważ za wiele miłości oznaczało mnóstwo pokładanej nadziei. A to z tą tak naprawdę miała problem.


End file.
